1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mole removal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and composition for the removal of benign moles.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Benign moles (hereinafter referred to as “nevus”) are lesions of the skin. See Mellonis Illustrated Medical Dictionary 3rd Ed, New York Parthenon Publication Group, 1993. They are normally brown or black in colour. Nevus may be flat or protruding.
Nevus are normally round or oval in shape, but can have different shapes. Sizes ranges from 1 to 2 millimeters to several centimeters in diameter. The emergence of nevus does not cause discomfort or pain to the patient.
One or more nevi may be present at birth. Genetic factors and exposure to sunlight may be relevant to the numbers of nevi on the skin.
Nevus removal is usually done by surgery or laser surgery. Patients may feel pain in the removal process. Scarring may result after the surgery.